Pokémon LittleBigPlanet Version
Pokémon: LittleBigPlanet Version is a level kit available for LittleBigPlanet made by Twenty-Second Choice, featuring five levels, six Survival Challenges, a lot of Objects, a few Stickers and Decorations, six new Sound Objects and eight new Music Objects. It is the most expensive Level Kit available. Pokémon costumes are available in the Pokémon Trainer Costume Kit and Pokémon Costume Kit. Story Pokémon, I Choose You! (First level) Professor Oak (who is staying at the lab in Sandgem Town while Professor Rowan is away investigating Stark Mountain) gives Sackboy his first Pokémon, a Shinx. He also tells him to go out and find the three Legendary Birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Sackboy heads out across Sinnoh and enters Mt. Coronet. Upon reaching Spear Pillar, Arceus appears alongside Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Sackboy and Shinx attack and after a hard battle, defeat Arceus. However, this sets some of the Legendary Pokémon on a rampage (Dialga, Palkia and Giratina stay sane). Shinx runs away, so Sackboy heads back to Professor Oak. Oak tells him he needs to head to Eterna Forest, where Groudon and Kyogre are fighting. Forest Flames (Second level) Sackboy flies to Eterna Forest with a Staraptor that Professor Oak gave him. He finds Groudon and Kyogre fighting, alongside an army of Fire and Water type Pokémon. Sackboy defeats a lot of the Pokémon, but Kyogre sends him flying with a Hydro Pump attack. He gets sent extremely high into the air, but luckily Rayquaza grabs him. Rayquaza and an army of Bug type Pokémon attack Groudon and Kyogre. After the two are weakened, Sackboy rides on Rayquaza and finishes them off. All of the Fire and Water type Pokémon that were in their armies stopped fighting. Rayquaza then got Sackboy to ride on his back, and they found Latias and Latios fighting. With Rayquaza's help, Sackboy managed to stop their fighting. Rayquaza took Sackboy back to Professor Oak, who told him that he needed to stop Ho-oh who was attacking Solaceon Town. Legendary Troubles (Third level) Using Staraptor once again, Sackboy arrives at Solaceon Town. The Daycare Man tells him that he needs to stop the Pokémon in the daycare who have gone wild. After defeating a lot of Normal type Pokémon, Sackboy finds a giant Sackboy. After defeating it, it turns out to be a Ditto that had transformed into Sackboy. The Ditto then transformed into a Staraptor and flew away. Sackboy found that Ho-oh had been angering the Pokémon in the Daycare. However, Ho-oh was easily defeating Sackboy. Suddenly he was struck by lightning, and Luxio appeared. Luxio defeated Ho-oh, and then ran away again. After exiting the Daycare, the Daycare Man informs Sackboy of the Deoxys that is attacking in Veilstone City. Sackboy runs through the rain and finds Deoxys and Mewtwo having a fight. Deoxys is constantly switching forms because of the nearby meteorites. Mewtwo telepathically communicates with Sackboy and tells him to get rid of the meteorites. After doing so, Deoxys returns to his normal form. Mewtwo defeats him, and thanks Sackboy. Mewtwo starts to fly away to help Giratina, who is trying to calm Raikou and Entei. Sackboy asks if he can come and Mewtwo carries him along. They land at Fullmoon Island. Lunar Trouble (Fourth level) Mewtwo leads Sackboy to where Giratina is fighting Raikou and Entei. After defeating both of them, Sackboy mentions to Mewtwo how he wants to find the three Legendary Birds. Mewtwo says they should ask Cresselia, and so they set out to see her. However when they arrive Darkrai is fighting with her. Mewtwo stops the battle, and tells Darkrai to go back to his island. Darkrai disagrees and states that his island is under attack. As such, Mewtwo summons a Gyarados who helps Sackboy Surf across to the island while the rest of the Legendaries fly. The group (consisting of Giratina, Mewtwo, Cresselia, Darkrai and Sackboy) find the island being destroyed by Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Darkrai and Mewtwo fly ahead, while Cresselia hides behind Giratina who protects her. Sackboy stops all three of them, and then Giratina and Cresselia rush after Darkrai and Mewtwo. When Sackboy arrives at the spot, he finds Regigigas. However, he has fallen asleep since the three Regi's have been defeated. Mewtwo and Giratina carry him away, while Cresselia returns to her island. Darkrai returns to his spot, and thanks Sackboy. He then tells him he needs to go to Stark Mountain to stop Heatran, and free the rest of the Legendaries from their rampages. Darkrai summons a Honchkrow who flies him to the Battle Frontier. The Final Showdown (Fifth level) Sackboy arrives at the Battle Frontier, and receives the keys that unlock the five Battle Frontier Survival Challenges. He cannot head to the Survival Area unless he uses the Heatran sticker, which he doesn't have. So he heads to the Resort Area. However, the water in between is polluted. Luckily Suicune appears and purifies the water, and then calls a Milotic to help Sackboy across. Sackboy travels to Stark Mountain, where he finds Heatran is causing the volcano to erupt. Sackboy gets through the lava and finds Heatran, who he fights. However he cannot defeat him so he runs away. When he is about to be defeated, Lugia appears and defeats Heatran. Lugia then flies Sackboy to Spear Pillar where every Legendary is. They are gathered arounda Pokémon egg, which hatches into Arceus! Arceus fixes all of the damage caused after being defeated, and thanks Sackboy for saving Sinnoh. As a reward, he gets Lugia to call Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres who fly with him. The three Legendary Birds fly him back to Professor Oak, who records their data in the Pokédex. Sackboy misses Shinx (who ran away in the first level), when suddenly a Luxray jumps in and attacks him. Sackboy defeats him, and it turns out that this was his Shinx. Sackboy jumps on Luxray's back and they run across Sinnoh, while every Legendary appears in the background cheering. Survival Challenges *Battle Tower *Battle Factory *Battle Arcade *Battle Castle *Battle Hall Objects *''Coming later'' Stickers *''Coming later'' Category:Level Kits